violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "ALEX STEALS KID BUU’S CHAIN"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be reading a fanfic called ALEX STEALS KID BUU’S CHAIN. A Youtuber who abuses children collaborating with a rapper who also abuses children sounds pretty interesting. Let's check it out! Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re at Los Angeles to meet Kid Buu the rapper! Kid Buu: Hi guys! Usna: Top 10 Greatest Collabs In ROBLOX History. Cody: Why are we visiting a rapper who literally plagiarizes rappers flows? Kid Buu: Do not! Usna: CODY HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BLASPHEMY AT THE GREATEST RAPPER OF ALL EXISTENCE!!! WE'RE GONNA PRANK YOU WITH INVISIBLE INK NOW!!! GET REKT JERK!!! Alex: Well me, Emma, Ryan, and Jake like him! Usna: Wait, there are people who enjoy Kid Buu? Emma: And he got some cool chains! Kid Buu: My favorite one is this Dragon Ball Z chain. Alex: That looks so cool! Ryan: Is it made out of real diamonds? Kid Buu: Hell yeah! Usna: Geez, the amount of filler in this fanfic makes me wanna puke! Jake: Can we make music with you? Kid Buu: Sure! Usna: Lord knows what's on that! They made some music, ate pizza, and had a good time Usna: By good time, do you mean torture Cody and Emma with Medival Torture methods? It is nighttime, and the family is at the hotel Usna: And a serial killer arrives and murders the family. Mike: We will be doing a lot of cool stuff in LA, including a trip to Disneyland, visiting- Ryan: Mom, dad, we got a problem! Heather: What’s wrong? Usna: Why does my pee-pee feel weird? Ryan: I saw Alex with a chain! Mike: A chain? Ryan: I think it belongs to Kid Buu. Usna: Oooooooohhhhh! Alex stole Kidd Buu's chaaaaaaaaain! Mike: Alex doesn’t have... IF HE FUCKING- Slams door Usna: Slammed the door so hard, it stars an earthquake! Heather: Be quiet! You’ll wake up everyone! Mike: That’s the least of our worries right now! Usna: I'm worried about the police arresting me for child abuse! They enter the room next door Mike: What do you have? Alex: Nothing... Usna: It's not like I have a rapper's chain, right? Mike looks back at Alex and sees a Dragon Ball Z chain Usna: Ooooooooooooh! I'm telliiiiiiiiiiing! Mike: ALEX!!! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?! YOU WANNA GO TO JAIL?!?! Usna: I should be asking this to Mike. Heather: This is so embarrassing... Usna: No shit, Sherlock! Mike: Why would you do that? Heather: Don’t even start crying and act all innocent! Usna: When you yell at your son, of course he's gonna cry! Alex: Crying I’m sorry... it looked too cool... Usna: Alex this is an anti-Anime household and you're not allowed to have Dragon Ball Z memorabilia! Heather: We’re taking it back. Mike: At this time? He has security! Heather: Well we can’t exactly keep it either! Usna: At least Heather's being reasonable in this. Alex: I want it! Mike: No! Alex: I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!!! Usna: You stoke the damn chain! And when you get confronted about it and lose it, you want it back? Fuck you Alex! You're even worse than Mike and Heather! Mike: You wanna write sentences? Fuck it, you’re getting 1,000 sentences! Alex: Crying No... Usna: You know what they say, "If you can't do the sentences, don't do the crime!" Mike: Ryan and Jake wrote a 1,000 sentences and didn’t cry! You’re writing a 1,000 motherfucking sentences, and you will stay at the hotel and do nothing in LA! Usna: At least let him experience LA's fabulous traffic! Heather: And you go to Kid Buu’s house, confess to your crimes, and give him back his chain! Mike: WE CAN’T DO THAT!!! Usna: Yes you can, Mike! Stop being a pussy! Heather: But we’re friends! Or not anymore after this! Mike: Thank you, Alex! Thank you for ruining our relationship! Alex: Crying You’re welcome... Usna: Mike's being sarcastic, Alex. At Kid Buu’s house Usna: Kid Buu's Security mistakes the family for robbers and they shoot and kill them. Mike: You’re gonna go to him and apologize for what you did! And you better act right! Alex: Yes sir... Usna: I really don't understand why the kids refer to their parents a "Sir" or "Ma'am". I just find it weird. They ring the doorbell, and Kid Buu answers Kid Buy: What’s up? Mike: Alex, you tell him what’s up. Usna: The moon's up. Alex: I... I... Alex throws the chain at Kid Buu and runs away to the car, crying Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=3JnX_PP8rLE Kid Buu: What? Heather: What he was meant to say was he stole your chain and wanted to give it back to you. Kid Buu: It’s okay you can take it. I got 5 other replacements for that chain. Usna: Thank goodness for that. Otherwise, Alex would've had to pay $100,000 for that chain! Mike: No we just wanted to apologize since we we’re your guest. Alex will be punished in LA. Usna: I guess he's not experiencing LA traffic at all. Kid Buu: Well it’s okay. Have a good night. Mike and Heather: Bye! Usna: And this concludes the friendship of DaddyOFuck and Kid Bitch, which was tragically destroyed by Alex stealing the chain. At the car... Mike: YOU ARE A COWARD!!! YOU RAN OFF AND MADE US DO THE TALKING!!! Alex: Crying i’m sorry... Heather: STOP CRYING!!! Mike: That’s 500 more sentences right there! Now when we get back to the hotel, you’re going straight to bed! Usna: And this is why I have no respect for DaddyOFuck at all. They flip their shit and abuse their kids for the littlest of reasons! Alex: Crying i didn’t want any harm... Heather: Yes you did! What you did was fucked up! That’s something Cody would do! You wanna get down to his level? Usna: Well Cody is the type of kid who helps people flee to South America to get away from their strict family, so yeah. Alex: Crying no... Mike: I can’t believe this... this is the worst night ever... Usna: This is the worst DaddyOFuck night ever, actually. Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 1/10. The only thing I liked about it was the end of DaddyOFuck and Kid Bitch's relationship. Everything else was a typical, shitty DaddyOFuck fanfic you would expect. I'm so glad Daniel stopped doing these fanfics! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts